Worthy Universe 10
Worthy Universe 10 ''(AKA the Nebula Universe)'' is a reality created by Jacques Worther. History T'Roi Humans In the Gregorian Calendar year 2480, humankind had the sudden need to colonise the other planets in their solar system, as Earth was becoming too overcrowded. They spread across the Sol System, and slowly terraformed some of the planets and moons to accommodate their physical needs. This distracted them for many centuries, and so it wasn't until the year 4016 that they completed faster-than-light travel, and began to explore more of the universe. After 100 years of exploration and meeting other sentient species (gaining universal translator technology in the process), the human race began to colonise across the galaxy. Almost 400 years later they began to colonise in the Kutar Nebula Locations Kutar Nebula A vast, mostly purple nebula that encompasses 3 solar systems Dri System Misra: The home planet of the T'Roi, a peaceful race, who are believed to be the first sentient species to evolve in the Kutar Nebula. The planet has many different biomes, like most habitable planets, with the biomes better suited for life being mostly taken over by cities. * Karontus: Misra's moon. It is barren, with a single domed city on its dark side, where Kutar Patrol have no jurisdiction, and so has become a hub for criminals with access to space travel. Viros: The third planet from the Dri Star, which had no forms of life whatsoever. It was terraformed by the T'Roi, and became a colony world. Over the millennia, many forms of flora and fauna have been introduced Pharon: The home planet of the Pharos and the Kriar, who together have influenced species across the universe (including the Ancient Egyptians of Earth). Pharon is around 85% ocean, with one single continent, which mostly consists of forests and fields, with some tundra regions. Ky'Non: A planet used as a dumping ground for things deemed too dangerous to exist in the rest of the universe. This includes several hundred terraforming devices, which have caused drastic changes in the planet's landscape, and as a result was dubbed 'Distortion World'. Masa System Tir: The home planet of the Makteen, a race with one of the most cruel militaries in the known universe. Innocent citizens are constantly killed as shows of strength to keep other citizens in line. Because of this, the Makteen are hated by most sentient species, and Tir is very rarely visited by outsiders, with more people leaving than arriving. Meos: The home planet of the Meon, an incredibly advanced species that rival the T'Roi. Most of Meos is covered in advanced cities and controlled conservation areas. Residents Nebula Crew * Calen Kadius: A member of the human Kadius family, who are incredibly wealthy. Calen spent his life being treated like royalty among the other humans on the planet Viros, and hated how he was forced to act 'proper', and decided he wanted to live how he wanted to. * Raruk Anos: A half-T'Roi, half-Katoran, who has been working in ship repair for years. He is obsessed with making sure Nebula runs efficiently, and is in good condition. His family tried to keep a low profile, but Raruk likes to go on adventures. It was his idea to get a ship and leave Viros. * Vareon: A former member of the Makteen Military, one of the most cruel militaries in the known universe. She's an amazing fighter, and unlike most Makteen-trained soldiers refuses to kill innocent people. * Tinus: A T'Roi doctor who became caught up in the criminal underworld on Misra. Despite the Nebula crew engaging in some criminal activity, they are nowhere near as bad as the criminals he had to deal with on Misra, and so willingly travels aboard Nebula with them as their resident doctor. * Kira: An incredibly smart human woman with a skill for inventing new gadgets, and who is also able to fix the non-engine functions on the ship. * Theo: A robot Kira bought on Misra's moon, Karontus. He is able to interface with a wide variety of machines, and has a vast memory that the crew use to store important information. Supporting Characters * Sidny: A woman who according to the possibilities of genetics shouldn't exist. * Kal: A criminal residing in the desert lands on Misra, working for the crime boss Jax. * Xandar Emeron: A Karin soldier (Essentially T'Roi ninjas), who travels the Kutar Nebula assassinating threats to the empire. * Tameson: The Emperor of Pharon. Antagonists * Kutar Patrol: The primary law enforcement organisation in the Kutar Nebula, which has jurisdiction on majority of the planets and moons. * Ahgun Khan: A thief, who has stolen some of the most expensive artefacts in the nebula, and avoided capture his entire career. * Dravum: A Katoran bounty hunter hired by the Makteen to capture Vareon. * The Consortium: A mysterious organisation that leaves hints of its existence across the universe, but nothing more. ** The Predator: The ultimate combination of genetics from across the universe, the perfect hybrid of survival instincts and skills. * Darron Jones: Calen's father, and a notorious thief wanted for several hundred counts of theft. Trivia * The T'Roi were the first race to develop sufficient interstellar travel and bring unity between the sentient species of various planets. As such, they established their solar calendar as the 'official' calendar, so that all the sentient species had a better sense of time in relation to other species. ** T'Roi days are 32 hours long, and each year is 248 days. ** Humans still generally use the Gregorian Calendar. * Nebula is set in the year 4628AD by the Gregorian Calendar, which is the equivalent of the year 16,320 DK (Dev Katruan/Post-colonisation). Category:Realities Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Nebula Universe Category:The Worthy Multiverse